


Satan's Angel

by AlexanderTemple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catholicism, Exorcisms, Good versus Evil, Religion, Torture, Vatican, angel - Freeform, child of satan, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTemple/pseuds/AlexanderTemple
Summary: This is about a normal teenage girl that finds out that she is the daughter of Satan.Some want to drive Satans spirit out of her, while some want to kill her. Some want her to do Satan's workNot many care that this girl is confused and wants to be good and not evil. Not many care that she is fighting her destiny.It is not easy being Satan's Angel
Kudos: 1





	1. Metamorphosis

Some say that being a teenager is hard. Most teenagers have to leave their childhood behind and think and act like adults. This means boyfriends and university degrees and jobs, and without knowing it, you would soon be an adult with a family.

I had a good childhood. I lived with my mother and dad in a huge old house. I had everything that I needed, and always had enough love and understanding given to me. I had the best clothes and the best toys any girl would want. I was not a spoiled child and I must admit that I was well behaved and had a good heart.

My mom was a house mom and worked nearly as much as any person I knew. Dad was a doctor, so he was very smart. This meant for some reason, he gave me lots of checkups. I hated these checkups and had to endure them once a month. Dad would take blood tests and check everything that a doctor does. He even tried to be funny checking my head for horns. Even though I considered myself too old for that, he still did that joke.

I went to a Catholic school and always was one of the best in the class. The teachers always praised me for the work I have done and how smart I was. Some of the teachers were nuns and I always secretly wanted to be a nun. They had such quiet lives and were married to Jesus. They dedicated their lives to helping others and this could not be so bad. I liked the idea of living like a saint and helping as many people as I could.

Emma was my best friend. She lived with her mom. We did everything together and had no secrets from each other. I thought it was sad that she had no dad. My parents liked her and said she had a good heart, and was polite and all that. The main thing she was the best friend I could ever have. Emma was at my side in the good times as well as bad times. She was not a bad influence on me as she never did anything wrong. I always felt lucky that I had her as a best friend.

Ohh, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Ann.

This story starts when I was at Emma's house on a sleepover. We have done this since we were children and we had no plans on stopping them yet. Emma's mother did not mind when I came around. She was a strange woman. She was very quiet and seemed like she did not want to speak with me. She would speak in a low voice to me and not look straight at me. I joked at Emma and asked was her mother afraid of me or did she not like me. Emma just smiled and said that she was just shy.

Otherwise, the sleepover was fun. We talked about school and the nuns there. We discussed how bad homework was and talked about music and films. It was not like other sleepovers I heard other girls had. We did not try on makeup on or talked rudely about boys. We did not sneak any alcohol in. We could have fun without all those temptations.

I didn't sleep well. I had a nightmare that I had all my life. I dreamt that I was in a Church and suddenly I started getting headaches. The pain was so much that I fell to the ground holding on to my head and rolling around. I was screaming in pain and everyone was standing around me and praying. Horns were coming out of my head and everyone was calling me a demon and praying for me. My skin would burn as they threw holy water on me and I would scream much harder. The nightmare would finish where I screamed so much, that a fire started and was spreading in the Church. I would stand up with these two horns sticking out of my head. The pain was gone, and the raging fire or the falling church did not even hurt me. I would be the only one that survived,

I had this dream on the sleepover and woke up sweating and found it hard to breathe. Why did I always have this nightmare? Emma woke up and quickly came to my sleeping bag and asked if I had the same nightmare again. I could not breathe and was in an anxiety attack. I hugged her and asked why did I always have this dream? Emma just hugged me and told me to relax and think of nice things. She always managed to calm me down. She never said it was just a dream and I should not overreact. She would just speak in a comforting voice and tell me the dream is gone and now I just needed to relax

I finally went back to sleep. Emma promised that she would pray for me at church the next day. I was looking forward to the Church. My parents would be there and this would end the sleepover. Besides that, I liked the Church. We heard nice stories from the Bible and I liked it when we sang songs. I would sit next to Emma and we would both be smiling as we sang. I know my teenagers my age do not like church and think it's boring. Maybe it was Emma's influence on me. She was never afraid to show her faith and talked a lot about God.

The priest must have been in a bad mood again because he was talking about the Devil.

“ Satan is a fallen angel,” he said, “ We must all know that Satan turned his back on God and wanted all the power for himself. This fight between God and the Devil is still going on. There is a fight between good and evil. The Devil wants each and every one of you to give your souls to him. He is tempting you with sin and hoping your weakness will be your fall. The devil's temptation is easier in our modern world, where more and more sinful ways are now being accepted as a right and something that should be normal. Satan is winning. The church even believes that Satan has children among us that will help him in the fight against God.”

The priest continued on an on how we should all keep our faith and not be tempted. For some reason, I felt uncomfortable when he was talking about Satan in this way. I could not sit quietly and began to squirm around on the seat. The worse bit was that I started to sweat and this was strange, as I felt suddenly so cold in the Church. Maybe I preferred the priest to talk about something nice.

The next day at school, I was eating lunch with Emma. She told me that the priest's sermon was scary. I looked at her and after a bit, I told her that I felt sorry for Satan. God would never forgive him, and this meant that Satan would always be considered evil. I told Emma that Jesus said that we should forgive our enemies. Does this not apply to God?

“ Satan does not want to be forgiven. His aim is to humiliate God and he is trying to do this by turning God's greatest creation against him. Satan does not want the human race to be God's friends. He wants us to turn away from God and worship him.”

I had to think a bit and could not help thinking about Satan. I looked in Emma's eyes and said, “Even if what you say is true, then it does not excuse God. God is allowing Satan to use the human race as pawns in a fight between him and Satan. God does not have to include us and if he was all-powerful, he could destroy Satan!”

Emma admitted it was not easy. The best we could do was to avoid temptation.

A few days later, we were once again eating lunch. Emma noticed that I was very quiet and did not really want to talk. I told her that I had that dream again, and this confused me. Why did I always dream that I was turning into a demon and end up killing everyone that went to Church? Was this because I was not good enough and I was evil? Was it Satan trying to win over my soul? Was it because of the priest's sermon? I knew deep down that I was not a bad person. I did not do what other teenagers did. I kept away from sex and drugs and drink. I did not really have impure thoughts. I was a good person! Why did I have these dreams so often?

Emma gave me a hug and told me that she will always be my friend. She joked and said even if the dream was true, and I was a demon, it was still me that had the power. She reminded me that Satan was an angel and was close to God. Even as an angel Satan decided that he would be evil and turn his back on God.

Emma told me to look at our classmates. They were more worried about how they looked or who they flirted with. They were weak with temptations. Emma said that this made us weird, as we turned out backs on temptation and this meant we were not normal!

“ Its all about choice,” She said, “ You or I could be demons, but it's our choices that matters. It does not matter if we have horns on our heads. The choice we have is if we will be God's friend or not. The choice we have if we will be good or bad!”

Emma had such a good way of calming me down and making things better. In a way she is right. I did not have the same problems as other teenagers. If my worse problem was a bad dream I had once in a while, then things were not so bad. Emma was right. I did my best to be a good person and friends with God. That is all that matters!

Maybe I spoke too soon.

Mom and Dad and I were going to church, I was hoping that we would sing some nice songs and the priest would not talk about hell and the eternal fire.

I did not even make it into the church. When I put my finger down in the holy water, I started screaming. The water was like acid and the pain was so bad! I quickly lifted my finger up again and it was so red and even some smoke was coming from the finger. Everyone was looking at me and looked like they were in shock. I was relieved when mom said we should go home and do something about the finger.

On the way home, I was in tears. I was of course in pain and I was confused. Why did the Holy Water only burn my finger? Mom and Dad blessed themselves before I did. Why did they not get burned? On top of this, mom was whispering to dad that the metamorphosis has started. I knew this meant some type of change. This confused me more as I wondered what mom meant by that.

When we got home, we went to Dad's office. He put some cream on my finger and said it was only a slight burn. This made me glare at him as I shouted that Holy Water should not burn a finger. I thought that he would say something funny. Mom asked him if he could see any changes, which made him check all over my body. He even tried to see if I had horns. I did not find this funny.

The good thing was that he said I was the same as always.

That night mom came into my room and said we should say prayers before bed. We have done this often and we would recite prayers like “our father” and “Hail Mary”. I thought it was a good idea as we did not go to church that day. When mom started to recite the prayers, I opened my mouth to join in. Nothing came out of my mouth. The more I tried the worse it became. My throat blocked up and I could not breathe. I tried to say the prayers and even tried to recite them in my mind, but the more I tried, the more I was choking and couldn't breathe.

I was crumped on the floor in a fetal position as I tried to catch my breath. Mom shouted for Dad and he quickly came with an oxygen mask. Mom cuddled me in her arms and told me not to try praying. I was to relax and think of nice things. This helped a lot as I slowly started breathing again.

I was not the only one that was scared. Mom was scared as well. She even asked Dad if he could see that my eye pupils were so red. She said it was like I was wearing a contact lens. I tried to ask her what she was talking about. My eyes did not hurt. Why would they be red? Mom and Dad went quiet and just cuddled me and telling me to relax and calm down.

Things did not go better the next day. I was telling Emma about the holy water and what happened that night during prayers. She suddenly took a step backward and said that my eyes were red once again. She said it was like some eyes that you see in a horror film. I didn't answer, as my eyes were blinded by a bright light and I was once again sweating and feeling cold. I whispered that I was weak and it felt like all the energy was being drained from my body.

Emma must not have believed me, as she took a picture of me with her cell phone. I squinted and could see what was making me feel so bad. I shouted at her to take the cross off she had around her neck. I collapsed to the ground and was feeling so cold while every bone in my body was in pain.

It took me time to recover and Emma asked me was I sick or something. She showed me the picture and it was quite clear that the pupils in my eyes were a flaming red color. I hugged Emma and asked her what was happening with me? Emma told me that I should ask my mother.

This was wise, so I rushed home and told mom about what happened when I have seen Emma's cross. I asked mom did I have cancer or was I a vampire?

“It's about time you knew,” Mom answered, “ Come, let us have a serious talk. I never wanted this day to come, but it has. I think you need to sit down”

To be continued

Share and comment. You can also follow me to get notifications when I update. I love keeping in contact with people that comment or follow me. Thank you – Alexander Temple


	2. Satan's DNA

Mom told me to sit on my bed. She told me what she would tell me would be hard to believe. It would shock and upset me and I would find it hard to accept. So my mom reminded me that she loved me and hoped I, would forgive her.

“ I always wanted a child,” She explained, “ however when I got married to your dad, we could not have babies. It was not his fault. Your dad checked me and I could not have babies. We tried everything and we had no luck. I prayed to God over and over begging him to bless us with a child. Still, we had no luck. The more time that went, the more desperate I become. I would do anything to have a child!”

I sat in shock. I never knew that it was so hard for my parents to get me.

Mom continued, “ I wanted the child so much, that I even prayed to Satan telling him she would sell my soul to him if I had a child. Satan answered back in a dream that I could have a child, but the child would be his very own child. The baby would be mine and his. He told me I would be as famous as the mother of Jesus. I spent months thinking about Satan's offer. I did not even know if the dream was real!”

I sat a bit further from mom and hoped this story was not going where I thought it would go.

“ After that strange dream,” she said, “ I did not have sex with your dad. I had to make sure that the dream was not real. However, I was nearly crazy from the thought that I could no longer have a child. I was mad at God because he would not listen to my prayers. I was also mad at myself for being barren. I ended up breaking down and telling Satan that he had a deal!”

I asked her what she was trying to say.

“Your dad did not have sex with me,” she continued, “and after I agreed to Satan's deal, I found out that I was pregnant. The strange things that have been happening to you like being burnt by holy water and not being able to see the cross, as well as your red eyes, is a sign that you are now getting extra powers as the child of Satan.”

“Are you saying that Dad is not my Dad, but my real Dad is Satan himself?”

“ Yes”

This was too much for me to accept. I was mad at my mom for having Satan himself as my dad. How would I ever become a nun now? I shouted at my mother to get out of my room and to leave me alone.

So many emotions went through me. I always considered myself one of God's special friends and now I was told that my Dad was Satan! I was mad as this was a big thing for me to accept. I lost my temper over the whole thing. I was screaming and yelling that this cannot be happening. It could not be the truth. I could not be the daughter of God's greatest enemy. I screamed and screamed while tugging at my hair.

I did not realize that my anger and desperation turned my eyes red and things were flying by themselves in my room. It must have looked like something from Harry Potter. All my books were being flung across the room by me just thinking of it. The bed was floating in the air and ended halfways out the window. My clothes were racing around the room in a circle. Toys were flying. I could hear mom and Dad knocking at the door asking what I was doing. I shouted for them to leave me alone and continued screaming. The dresser moved across the room and was against the door. In the end, I just collapsed and fell asleep on the floor.

When I woke up, I heard the door is knocking. It was Emma saying that she needed to speak with me. I asked her did she hear that I am Satan's Child? This made me a demon and part of the evilness in the world. She kept on asking to come in, but I just told her to leave me alone.

I was there for the next few days. My bedroom looked like it was hit by a hurricane and I was surprised that I destroyed it without lifting a finger. I was afraid if Emma or mom was here, that I would hurt them. This must have been very possible, as I did have some Satanic powers. I kept on thinking if this meant that now I had to hate God and be evil. If I was evil, I could never live with myself. I did not want to make people suffer. Up to now, I wanted to be a nun and dedicate my life to Jesus and help the people that needed help.

What did being the daughter of Satan mean? I realized that it gave me powers that would scare anyone and even hurt people. From what I heard, Satan had no compassion or love in him. His hatred of God consumed him. Just like I was getting his powers, I would also slowly turn to an evil girl and join the fight against good. It's like an apple rotting. The apple looks nice at the start, but slowly it becomes uglier and uglier. When people knew I was Satan's child, they would hate me.

I would hate myself.

After a few days, I tried using my powers again to tidy my room after my tantrum destroyed it. The problem was that I did not know my powers enough to know how to do this. This annoyed me as I had to tidy my room the old fashioned way.

When my bedroom looked tidy again, I opened the door and let mom in. She sat on a rocking chair and invited me to sit on her knee. We were quiet for some time and then she asked me if I forgave her. I nodded my head. Then I smiled when mom said we would deal with this together. She told me that I would be finding out what powers I had. I would have to learn how to control them and not hurt others.

“I am Satan's child. This means that I will be evil!”

Mom hugged me more and said that I may have some of Satan's DNA, but I had a good heart. Satan or God could not decide if I was evil or not. Mom told me that at the end of the day, I would decide if I wanted to do what was wrong or right. She smiled and said I was not a demon, but an angel! She had faith in me and said my heart is pure and good.

Mom persuaded me that we should visit the priest to find out how the Church could help me. I was a bit afraid of visiting the priest and him knowing who my real dad was. He would most likely think we were crazy or just looking for attention.

The visit did not start so well. The huge cross in his office was too much for me. My eyes went red and I was once again sweating and feeling cold. I was becoming weaker and weaker and was leaning against mom for support. I could not even stand straight. Things got worse when I saw his cross snap off around his neck and fly through the window. The big cross on the wall flipped so it was hanging upside down. The priest did not seem to worry, he just sat there while mom was telling me to relax and think of good things. She was rubbing my back and telling me no one will hate me or hurt me. I slowly came back to my normal self.

Mom explained to the priest the whole story on how I was born and that Satan was my dad. She explained that this never was a problem until lately. She told him that the holy water burnt me and I could not look at crosses. Just like Kryptonite could kill superman, the crosses made me weak and sucked the life out of me. She told the priest that I was getting supernatural powers and that we needed some advice from the church.

The priest sat down and did not seem to be afraid or think we were crazy, “I could see her demon eyes show a bit ago when they went red,” he stated, “I know you, Ann. You have been at the school and coming to Church since you were a girl. The fact is that around the time you were born, we got a special letter from the Vatican stating that Satan's child was in our parish. Now we know who that is. Your father's powers will now become stronger in you. The big question is if the Church is right in believing that you will be the beginning of the end. Will you be responsible for the biggest suffering due to war here on earth.”

I looked down still thinking I did not want to hurt anyone.

“ Ann may have a good heart now, but the demonic side will show more and more. I believe we should try and save the world from this demonic side. We must be cautious that the demonic side will be dominant. I suggest that we move Ann to a special facility we have at the Vatican for this purpose.”

I never thought that mom would be upset at a priest, but she was. She told the priest that she has managed to raise me as a good person, despite who my real father was. She told him that I had a good heart, and if I was left alone, I would learn how to control what powers I had and even used them for good. The priest looked disappointed and warned mom that she did not know what she was up against.

When we came out of the Church, I told mom that I would visit Emma. She tried to speak with me when I locked myself in the room and she deserved to know what was going on.

When I came to Emma's house, her mom said that she was coming soon, so I could wait. Otherwise, her mother said nothing at all. It was like she would look at me once in a while and quickly look away. She always acted like she did not like me or was afraid of me. Maybe she knew who my dad was. This would explain why she was so afraid of me. However, if she did know, she would never let me be friends with her daughter.

I looked around while I was waiting. There was one picture that was hidden behind another picture. I never have seen it before. It was Emma's mother but she was dressed as a nun. This was interesting. Was Emma's mother once a nun? Did she leave them because she had Emma? This was a mystery and showed not only I had a huge secret. Emma never really talked about her mother, so I suppose that is why Emma never told me about her mother being a nun.

When Emma came, we sat down and I told her everything. I was surprised that she was not shocked at who my real dad. She explained that it explained why I could not touch the holy water and when the cross was bad for me. She laughed and said it also explained why she saw my bed hanging out the window.

“ So it means I am a demon,” I said. “my powers will grow and I could be evil and I can end up hurting someone”

“ You are an angel to me, “ Emma replied, “Yes your dad is evil and always against God. That does not mean you have to be, You have the choice of who you want to be, Your demonic powers could work with God and do a whole lot of good. Satan must think that you are his ultimate plan to corrupt mankind. God can have a huge victory if you choose to still be the Child of God. What I am saying is the choice is yours. You must learn how to control these powers and use them for good.”

On my way home, I thought that Emma was right. I may have Satan as a dad, but I was a good person. I could prove that Satan's plan failed. He wanted me to be a demon that was evil. I could be a holy angel that Satan was the father of

I was home and about to enter the front door when I heard mom and dad fight.

“ Maybe we should have let her go to the Vatican. They know more than we do.” Dad said.

“ They cannot see a girl with a good heart. They only see her as Satan's daughter”

“ So will the whole world. She will be the target of every Christian and fanatic. Our girl's life is in danger!”

“I know. We have to protect her!”

“ We have to protect, but I am also worried. We cannot help but notice that our daughter's demonic sides are becoming stronger. She is getting new powers. How can we control her?”

I did not want to listen to anymore. Things were so complicated. I went into the house and did not say a word and just went to my bedroom.

The next day was bad at school. I felt weak and had the same symptoms I experienced every time I saw a cross. I did my best by not saying anything. I looked down in my books just in case my eyes were getting red.

The simple life that I had before was now gone and people will now think that I was an evil demon. Why did they not let me decide? They could fight all they wanted, but I knew that I was a good girl. The blood of my real dad would not change that. Still, I could feel the presence of the cross and I could see my sweat drop down on my school books while I felt so cold. Emma could see that I was getting weaker and weaker. She told me she would help me go out.

As we went out the nun got mad at me, telling everyone that I was Satan's daughter. The priest must have told her! She warned everyone to stay away from me as I was evil. I did not say a word. Emma nearly had to carry me out. When we were sitting outside, she told me that she was proud of me. I could have lost my temper and destroyed the whole classroom. She told me that I had a choice and I chose to do good.

On my way home from school, I was thinking that Emma was right. I may have had Satan's DNA and was Satan's daughter. However, I also knew that I was raised to be a good person. My heart was good. I would still help others.

To prove my case, I decided to help an old woman across the road. She was old and carrying a heavy shopping bag. She could use my help! I did not know that she would not want it. When I took her bag and started to walk with her over the road, she started hitting me with her handbag. She was shouting that I was a thief. I was a bit annoyed and told her that I was just trying to help her. Things got worse as she collapsed to the ground while she was asking herself what was wrong with my eyes. I sneaked away knowing that my eyes were probably red again.

That night she was on the news complaining about young people these days trying to scare her by stealing her bag. She also mentioned she needed medical help because her heart nearly gave up on her. She told the reporter that I had demonic eyes!

I told mom about the nun getting mad at me, so mom decided that she would walk me to school and give the nun her view. However, when we got there the headmistress called us in the office. She explained that it was her job to protect the pupils here. She could not have Satan's daughter as a pupil as I would corrupt or even hurt the other pupils. She went on explaining for some time, but I could understand that I was expelled. I loved this school and its pupils and nuns. They no longer wanted me.

The strange thing was that on the way out, she said we should accept the priest's plan and send me to the Vatican. The priest told her. How many others did he tell?

That night, I was silent as being expelled is not the best experience I could have. The fact was that many probably knew who my dad was. As I was thinking this, I screamed as a brick went through the window, hitting mom on her arm. Someone wanted to hurt me!!!

To be continued

Share and comment. You can also follow me to get notifications when I update. I love keeping in contact with people that comment or follow me. Thank you – Alexander Temple


	3. The Hunt

Mom was screaming and crying as the brick went through the window. She was shouting that someone wanted to kill me. Dad did not say much as we hid far away from any window as we could. He told her that he warned her about this and things could get far worse. I glared at him thinking that it did not help to tell us that things could get far worse. It was his job as the head of the house to calm us down and to tell us that we were safe.

I sat in my own thoughts. The priest must have told the nuns who my dad was and the nuns told all the children at school to be careful around me as my real dad was the evilest dad there ever was and will be. I could not understand why people did not judge me for who I was and not who my dad was! Did people say the Stalins or Hitlers children were evil? I did not understand people's reasoning. I never even met Satan. He is an absent Dad. The fact was that I was still the same person when people did not know who my dad was. I know I had these demonic powers. I just did not exactly know how to use them.

People should not assume that I was like Satan. It was not me throwing bricks through a window!

I tried saying prayers that night, but the same happened as the last time. I couldn't breath and I ended up on the floor suffering as I tried to recite the prayers. It would be so nice if I could get the words out of my mouth. I am sure that God missed my prayers. Maybe he knew that I felt like I was dying every time I tried to say them! I couldn't even pray for help. When I stopped trying to pray, my body would relax and I slowly could breathe again. It must be my demonic side that could not allow me to pray.

I told mom and Emma that I could not pray. They both supported me and reminded me that it was the DNA in me that was acting up. God knew this and he knew that I wanted to pray to him. They both promised that they would pray for me. This made me feel better.

Dad was not that supportive. I still respected him although I knew that he was not my dad. After the brick was thrown through the wall, he said that our lives would change now. The more people that knew about me, the more that people would be afraid and even try to hurt me. He was a bit mad at mom for making the deal with Satan. Mom tried explaining that I was the best thing in her life and it was thanks to the deal. She reminded Dad that God did not help. If she did not make a deal with Satan, I would not be here.

Dad said that there must be some way we can cure me of the demonic cells in my body. If we could not cure them, then we would have to suppress them. This upset mom as she reminded him that he was not my dad and any decision would be up to her as my mother. She made it clear that she did not want him to experiment on me!

She did allow him to give me a check-up. He did what he usually did as he checked all my body as well to see if it was working the way it should. The only change that he could see was a small birthmark hidden in the back of my head. It was covered by some hair. Mom and Dad were shocked as they saw it. They said it was a birthmark that looked like “666” and this was the symbol of Satan. I did not see what the problem was as it was hidden under all my hair.

Dad finished by saying he would give me an injection that would help me breathe. He told me that it may cause some pain. He was right! The needle going in me was not that bad. However, I could feel it going through my whole body. It was like I was on fire! I screamed at the top of my voice that it hurt so much. Then I found myself levitating in the air with my arms outstretched as I screamed and was crying in pain. Then I looked at Dad and he flew against the office and was pinned against the wall while I shouted and asked him what he put in me. This made mom scream as she told me not to hurt Dad, as he was just trying to help me. I looked at my mother and somehow my dad was released from the invisible grip that had him. He fell to the floor.

I looked in a mirror that was in his office and could see myself in the middle of the air. It was like some invisible strings were holding me there. I looked a mess. You could see every vein in my body glowing a bright red making me look like some monster. There was also some steam coming from my body as if I was being boiled. What did he do to me?

I fell to the floor and everything went black.

When I woke up, I could hardly breathe. Mom was sitting at the edge of the bed and said she was so happy that I was awake. She told me that Dad was here a few hours ago and gave me an injection to help me. I looked at mom and wanted to hug her. I couldn't move a muscle in my body. I felt so weak and every inch of my body was in pain. I couldn't even tell her that I was in so much pain and felt so tired and weak. Mom could see that I was trying to tell her something. She just told me to relax and try to get better. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

The next time I was awake, Dad had a needle in his hand. He did not say anything. I looked at him and tried to beg him with my eyes to stop giving me injections. I could not say a word. He just kissed my forehead as I heard him say that it was for my own good. I went back to sleep again

Mom was sitting beside me when I woke up again. She was wiping the sweat from my forehead and saying prayers. I tried to tell her how bad I felt, but I could not even open my mouth. The only thing I knew was that I was not getting better. I felt like my body was slowly fading away. I think mom knew this as well because she was in tears as if I was already dead. I used all the energy I had to look at the wall. Mom looked at it too. Somehow the words “I'm afraid” were written on it as if I wrote it with blood. It must be a power I had as I could not have written it as I could not even move. Mom saw it as well and cried more as she told me that she was there for me.

When I woke up again, I could see that mom and dad were talking by the door. Mom was asking him why I was getting worse and worse. She said that I was on the brink of dying. Then she cried in his shoulders. Dad did not seem to be all that worried. He pointed to the wall where the words “I'm afraid” was written on it and said I still could use my demonic powers. He told mom my body was at war with my demonic cells and he was sure I would end up winning this war. I closed my eyes again as I could not stay awake.

I opened my eyes when I heard Emma screaming. She was telling this man to stop what he was doing. I then noticed a monk standing beside my bed with a dagger in his hand. He was about to stick the dagger in me. I looked at him and whispered for him to stop. The monk flew up in the air and was pinned against the ceiling. He tried to get free but he was stuck there. The dagger ended up in his shoulder and this was disgusting as his blood was dropping down on me. Emma was still screaming telling me not to kill him. I could not answer as pinning him against the ceiling was draining me of energy. Even if I wanted to, I could not kill him. Everything went black again.

I went in and out of sleep. At one stage there were police in my room. The monk was getting a bandage on as he explained that I tried to kill him. The policeman told him to get real. He could see how sick I was in bed and told the monk that I could not hurt a fly. The policeman also concluded that Emma was not strong enough to stab the monk either. The only thing the policeman could understand was that the monk broke into our house and had a dagger. The monk shouted back that he should have killed me. No child of Satan deserved to live. He told the policeman to help him kill me as I would be the damnation of the world! The policeman arrested the monk.

When everyone was gone, Emma and mom were beside me. Mom told Emma that she was afraid I did not have long again. Emma looked worried and said she did not want to miss her best friend.

“You have to tell her earthly father to stop with the injections.” Emma pleaded, “He is injecting holy water in her veins and this is killing her. What you do not understand is that Ann can control her demonic side and still be on God's side. She just needs support. She does not need people trying to kill her or torturing her. The fight against her demonic side is in her heart, where she will reject Satan, his ways and his plans.”

Mom was mad and called Dad in. She yelled at him telling him that she now knew that he had been injecting me with holy water. She told him that he was murdering me and this was after he was warned not to experiment with me. Dad tried explaining that the demonic cells in my body were like cancer. If they were not treated, they would multiply and spread. He said the only way to save my soul is to get rid of my demonic side.

Mom yelled at him and told him no more injections.

Things got better for me atter Dad stopped giving me injections. I slowly started getting my strength back and could start moving again. My veins were showing less and less and my eyes went back to normal. My recovery took three weeks, but I was once again starting to smile. Emma came every day and she reminded me that only my good heart would defeat the demonic side of me. I was so glad she was my friend. She accepted me the way I was and helped me stay good. Emma also saved my life!

When I was back to normal, I went down to Dad's office. He did not speak to me in 3 weeks. Mom was still mad at him and they no longer spoke together. He was not my real dad, and he did nearly kill me. But I knew that he loved me and wanted me to be normal like any other teen.

“I felt so helpless,” he explained, “ I could see that you were becoming more and more demonic and I was afraid you would be evil and end up hurting someone or causing the end of mankind.”

“You and mom raised me well,” I answered, “I accept that Satan is my father, but this does not mean that I have to be like him. You and mom raised me to be good, compassionate and not evil. I have a good heart and I will strive to be a good person. I will turn my back on what Satan stands for. I am not on his team of fallen angels. I hope you can see that I have a good heart and this is because of how I was raised. I am a good person!”

Dad just sighed and said I was becoming stronger as a demon every day and logic showed the demonic side would take over. He whispered that I needed help.

Shortly after this, Emma visited me and told me that the Bishop would be sending someone to try and kidnap me and send me to the Vatican. She explained that the Vatican wanted to control me because I was the child of Satan. Emma begged me to be careful and not get into cars with strangers. I just laughed and asked her how she even knew that Dad was injecting me with holy water and how did she know that the bishop wanted to kidnap me. She must be having some weird dreams.

I quickly forgot about Emma's warning.

Emma and I were going for a walk one day when this van stopped and 5 men forced us in the van. They quickly put handcuffs on us. One of the men was a priest and the others looked like monks. The priest warned us not to try anything and just come along with the ride with them. I must admit that I was afraid. I was also worried about Emma. Why did she have to be kidnapped?

I begged that they let Emma go free as she was not involved in this. This made the priest mad as he told me to shut my mouth and not tempt him. This made me laugh as he thought I was tempting him. How could the release of Emma be a bad idea? It was me that they were after.

“ Release Emma or you will all be so sorry you did not!” I warned them,

It seems like the priest wanted to fight as he took this small bottle of holy water and splashed it on us. I screamed in pain and noticed that the handcuffs were now glowing red until they fell off my hands. The 5 men flew back and were pinned against the side of the van. At the same time, the van came to a sudden stop. We all flew as the van suddenly stopped.

! quickly realized what was happening as everyone was moaning in pain. I asked Emma if she was ok. We quickly got out of the van as Emma shouted at them to drive away far from us as they were in danger.

Emma and I stood at the side of the road and I was silent. My best friend was telling me that no one was hurt, and we should leave it at that.

I just stood silent as I looked at the van drive away. I was mad. I always had a bad temper but never when I had demonic powers. Emma was telling me that my eyes were now red and begged me to calm down.

“I have been good.” I whispered, “People could not see this. They only see me as Satan's daughter. The priest told everyone! I did not harm anyone about this. I did not harm the school because they expelled me. I did not kill the monk that wanted to stab me to death. I even forgave Dad because he tried to kill me. Why won't they leave me alone? Why do they want to hurt me? Maybe they need an answer from me.”

Emma was now pleading with me and telling me that I still was an angel and could use my powers to do good. She reminded me that I had a choice. She was right about this! In my head, I was thinking I had to show people to leave me alone. I looked at the van, and the van suddenly was on fire and exploded after a few seconds. I collapsed to the ground. I knew that I had crossed a line there and then. Now 5 people were burnt to death because of my powers.

I turned around to explain this to Emma, but she was gone. I shouted her name and told her that I had to do it. There was no answer.

I went home and the news was on TV that the bishops van was found. One priest and 4 monks survived the van when it suddenly exploding and they were now in a critical condition at the hospital. I felt quite relieved as it meant that I did not kill them.

Dad asked me was I involved in this, but I just answered that I was tired and needed to get some sleep.

I slept well, but when I woke up, I was not in my bed. I was in the basement in a circle drawn on the floor. Around me were 4 crosses. They were blinding me and I was on my hands and knees shouting for mom to help me. She did not know I was in the basement. I heard a voice saying she was at the Church praying for me.

I looked up and saw Dad standing there. He told me that he would drive Satan out of me. He knew I was involved with the van and asked me was I close to killing someone with my powers. I screamed as he threw holy water against me and started shouting at Satan to leave my body. I screamed and begged him to leave me alone. I told him that I was getting weak and the holy water burnt me. He just answered and said he was my dad, and knew best.

“YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER,” I shouted. “YOU ARE A WEAK IMPOSTER. YOU ARE THE EVIL ONE CAUSING PAIN ON ME. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. SATAN IS MY FATHER! AVE SATANAS!”

Dad now was pinned against the ground as one cross flew and went through his arm pinning him down. Another cross went through his leg. The third cross went through his stomach and the last went through his shoulder.

I stumbled from the circle and knelt beside him. I was crying. What did I do? I tried to be rational and tell him I would ring for an ambulance. Dad was breathing unsteadily when he held my hand and told me it was too late. He smiled that he was my first victim. He forgave me. He whimpered that he only was trying to help me. I was now kneeling in his blood as he was in so much pain. I did not like to see him in pain and have a slow death. My powers helped this, as I was soon holding him as his body was consumed by flames.

I heard mom come down and yell what was going on. She was quiet when she saw me hold the burning body of dad and not getting burnt myself. I looked at her and said, “I done this. I killed him”

Mom took me away from the body and tried to persuade me that it was self-defense. She told me we would act as if nothing happened. We would tell people that Dad left us.

Mom tried her best that we lived a normal life after that. She taught me at home and reminded me that I should strive to be good. I was not happy. Everyone wanted me dead and 5 people were in the hospital and dad was buried in the basement. I kept asking myself if I could have done something else. I had no answer.

The worse was that I did not see Emma after the van exploding. I really missed her, so it was a relief when she came to visit me a few weeks after.

She told me that she had something important to tell me.

“I have not been honest,” she told me, “ My mother is not really my mother. She was a nun and her job was to act like my mother. You see, I am an angel. God sent me to you because he knew that you were Satan's daughter. My job was to let you know that this did not matter to God. He still loves you. I was to help you to remember you have a good heart and you could choose to serve God and use your powers for good!”

Emma was an angel?

“ I tried my best, but I have failed. I tried to help when you blew up the van. I used my powers to save the men in the van. However, I know what you did to your dad. You murdered a person and I know this is eating you alive. You are at a crossroads now. Will you be evil or good? Remember that I will always be your friend and God loves you!”

Emma was an angel?

God loved me?

To be continued

Share and comment. You can also follow me to get notifications when I update. I love keeping in contact with people that comment or follow me. Thank you – Alexander Temple


	4. I am Satan's Daughter

My life changed a lot since I found out that I was the daughter of Satan. People expected that I was dangerous to the world. They thought I was evil and wanted to lock me away and some even wanted to kill me! The threats to my life and the daily danger changed me. I was no longer the innocent teenager I once was. I now was a murderer, as I killed my earthly father. I know it was in self-defense, but still, it was a major thing that showed me how my powers can hurt others.

I was lucky that Emma was on my side. I knew now that she was one of God's angels and her job was to help me understand that I do not have to be like my Dad. She wanted me to stay as God's friend and she only wanted the best from me. I had both Emma and my mother on my side. They knew that Satan was my dad and was not afraid of me. They could see the good in me.

I was in doubt if killing Dad was good or not. I did it while he was hurting me with holy water and torturing me. He could not see the good in me. Killing him was the only option I had, as he nearly killed me twice! I knew I used my powers when I was mad and in pain. I really did not think. I just wanted him to stop hurting me. This made me think that I needed to control my temper. I needed to think before I used the powers. The big question is what would I do when people tried to hurt me?

I tried being better and remembering that I was a child of God. I tried to help mom as much as I could at home. I spent lots of time at Emma's house and even helped her mom do housework. Emma was giving me exercises to do to control my temper, like trying to breathe slowly and think of nice things.

We also practiced with my powers. This made me very happy as I could do incredible things with them, like make a flower grow and bloom. I could also make things move. Doing chores was now easy as I just had to sit down and think and I could see the furniture being dusted by itself, or the vacuum cleaner doing its work by itself or dishes washing by themselves. I just had to command things to do things. Emma was right, I could use my powers for good.

So after I killed dad, I decided I would be good and mom and Emma done everything they could to help me. I was happy as I was discovering that despite I had demonic powers, my powers could be used for good things. No one was trying to hurt me and I could live the life I wanted without people judging me or trying to kill me.

This only lasted for a few weeks.

One day, when I came home from Emma's house, I could see that mom was sad. I could see that she was crying. I asked her what the problem was.

“The priest was here,” she explained, “ He wanted to tell me how dangerous you were, despite me telling him how good you have been. He explained that you had evil in you and this needed to be driven out before it was too late. He wants to do a ritual that will drive the demon side out of you. Its called an exorcism.”

“ I saw that film!” I replied, “ It was scary!”

“ I do not know much about it. I refused to let him do it, but then he blackmailed me. He told me that the church would tell everyone that you are Satan's daughter, and this would mean that so many people would try to kill you. On top of that, he said the Church would excommunicate me, which means kick me out of the church and damn my soul to eternity in hell.”

At first, I wanted to tell the priest where he could shove his blackmail and threats up. However, I did not want thousands of people to try and kill me or even judge me. I could see that mom was also afraid. I knew she loved the Church and it would destroy her if she was kicked out. The future did not look bright with this threat.

I told mom that we should do what the exorcism. She asked me did I really want this as it could be a painful experience. I nodded and told her how worse it can be than her husband tried to do with me. Besides that, we had no alternative. If I did not agree, then there would be a constant hunt against me.

What I did not tell mom is that I would clench my teeth and pretend that any demonic spirit was driven out of me. I would fake it so the priest thought that his exorcism worked and he would believe that he healed me. Then the Church would be satisfied and I would not be hunted by crazy people.

Mom and I went to the Church. I could feel myself get weaker the closer we got to it. As we arrived at the door, the priest had to pick me up and lift me in the church. I tried my best to fight the blinding light from his cross and all the religious symbols. I could hear the priest tell my mom to wait outside in the church garden and pray for me. I wanted my mom to stay with me. However, the priest was in charge now. I was carried down in a dark basement in a dark room with a bed.

The priest strapped me down on the bed and told me that he could see that I needed help.

I was helpless as the priest started to pray and then call a lot of Saints names. He started to throw holy water against me and show the cross. I was weak but I managed to scream a lot and try to move around on the bed. I cried out that it hurt and begged for the priest to stop. He just continued.

The priest shouted, “I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, along with all your minions now attacking this servant of God, by the mysteries of the incarnation, passion, resurrection, and ascension of our Lord Jesus Christ, by the descent of the Holy Spirit, by the coming of our Lord for judgment, that you tell me by some sign your name and the day and hour of your departure. I command you, moreover, to obey me to the letter, I who am a minister of God despite my unworthiness; nor shall you be emboldened to harm in any way this creature of God, or the bystanders, or any of their possessions. “

He laid his hand on my forehead and removed it quickly as it was burnt. The priest was brave, as he wrapped his hand in some cloth and continued. He read some passages from the Bible as I was screaming for him to stop.

“ I cast you out, unclean spirit, along with every Satanic power of the enemy, every specter from hell, and all your fell companions; in the name of our Lord Jesus +Christ. Begone and stay far from this creature of God.+ For it is He who commands you, He who flung you headlong from the heights of heaven into the depths of hell. It is He who commands you, He who once stilled the sea and the wind and the storm. Hearken, therefore, and tremble in fear, Satan, you enemy of the faith, you foe of the human race, you begetter of death, you robber of life, you corrupter of justice, you root of all evil and vice; seducer of men, betrayer of the nations, instigator of envy, font of avarice, fomenter of discord, author of pain and sorrow. Why, then, do you stand and resist, knowing as you must that Christ the Lord brings your plans to nothing? Fear Him, who in Isaac was offered in sacrifice, in Joseph sold into bondage, slain as the paschal lamb, crucified as man, yet triumphed over the powers of hell. Begone, then, in the name of the Father, + and of the Son, + and of the Holy + Spirit. Give place to the Holy Spirit by this sign of the holy + cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, who lives and reigns with the Father and the Holy Spirit, God, forever and ever.”

I screamed as high as I could as my body tried to get free. After he read this passage, I collapsed. I took whatever strength I could gather and looked at him with the most innocent face I could and told him I could feel the spirit leave me and thanked the priest. I asked him if I could see my mother.

The priest looked at me and threw holy water on me again. My skin was now burning as he said that I could not deceive him. He started with the ritual again.

I was now in more pain than I ever was The pain was driving me crazy and I could feel that I lifted the bed off the ground and was floating in the air as the priest continued his ritual. I screamed and told him enough was enough. He was killing me. In the end, I was so weak that I could hardly breathe.

Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in another room. A very handsome man was sitting beside me and looking down at me. I asked him where I was and who he was.

“I am your father.” he said, “ Yes, I am Satan and you are now in my mansion in hell. The priest has weakened you so much that you are now in a coma.”

“You are evil and want me to be evil” I shouted at him, “ Everyone thinks I will destroy the world and be as evil as you! Everyone wants to kill me!”

“ This is because they do not know better,” he explained, “ Sure I am not God's friend and people think this makes me evil. I just do not agree with him. He has so many rules and regulations, that people feel guilty no matter what they do. God says he wants peace and yet so many wars have been in his name.”

“if you are not evil, what are you?”

“ I will explain that to you in time,” Satan explained, “ but being my daughter is not bad. You have the power to make the world a better place. Of course, people will want to kill you, but you have the power to defend yourself and make sure they don't hurt you again. Defending yourself cannot be evil!”

I woke up and found myself back on the bed strapped in. I must have dreamt that I met Satan. The priest noticed that I was awake and started reciting the prayers again. I screamed so much that the straps that held me down were now on fire, allowing me to sit upon the bed. I was too weak to stand.

Then Satan himself appeared in the room. He shouted at the priest and told him to leave his daughter in peace. Satan must have been mad because his appearance changed. He now looked like the red goat-man we see in pictures with horns and hoofs. Satan asked the priest how he could be so foolish as to try and drive the demon out of me. He laughed and said I was his daughter and I was a demon!

He picked me up and carried me out of the church. As we walked out, there was fire everywhere and the Church was collapsing. It was like there was a shield around us as I did not feel the heat. I was not hit by the falling debris. It was just like that nightmare I had so many times. I was being carried out of a collapsing church that was engulfed in flames. I knew the priest and his helpers were now dead under the debris while I was unharmed.

Satan put me down on the ground and told me that now we can talk properly.

“ People are afraid of me because I rejected God, and I am proud that I did. What has God done for me or mankind? He expects to be worshipped and adored and yet he has not paid attention to his creation in a long time. God has gone on a long holiday leaving mankind to their own fate.”

“ God sent us his son,” I said

“ True as I send you. It is true that Jesus died on the cross for our sins, but really, how much of a sacrifice was this? Jesus knew that he would rise again, so he did not have to be afraid. Jesus did start a church, but that Church has split into so many pieces because they do not know God and God expects them to guess. Besides that, the church of God is responsible for the worse human injustices and wars in history”

“ Why can't I pray to God?” She asked

“ This is your demon side. Besides that, what good does it do to pray? Does God actually answer you? No, he does not! Why? He does not listen or does he care. It is one-way communication.”

“Why do people say you are evil?”

“ They believe that God is good and I must be evil. I do not believe in sin and I do not burden my followers with rules and regulations. Everything is allowed unless it hurts another person. We did kill some priests when the church collapsed. That was not evil. It was self-defense!”

My real father carried me to mom, that was in the garden looking at the ruins of the Church. He handed me to my mom and told her to take care of me.

I regained my strength by now as we silently walked home. Mom wanted to know what happened in the Church and why was it leveled to the ground. She wanted to know if I hurt the priests. I did not reply. I was in a good mood for some reason. I just met my real Dad. He was Satan himself, yet he accepted me for what I was and I remembered that he had an arm around me when he was explaining things. He did not want people to hurt me and he protected me.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard mom scream. A car was speeding towards us and I could see that a nun was inside holding a cross in her hand. She was driving as quick as she could towards mom and me. It was obvious that she wanted to run us over. After a quick sigh, I looked at the car and it turned right and drove into a tree. The car exploded.

Mom was in shock and shouted at me that there was no need to kill the person in the car. I stood there looking at the flames and smiled. That nun wanted to kill me. She got what she deserved. I did not sin or do something wrong. I was protecting myself. This must show everyone that wanted to kill me that I would protect myself and they would end up as Martyrs.

My real dad was right. I was not bad. I was just protecting myself. Where was God? Was he telling nuns and priests to kill me? I would not allow this!

I WAS THE DAUGHTER OF SATAN!

Just as I thought this, I felt a needle in my arm, I knew the feeling, Someone injected me with holy water while I was looking at the burning car. The holy water did its job. I collapsed and everything went black.

To be continued

Share and comment. You can also follow me to get notifications when I update. I love keeping in contact with people that comment or follow me. Thank you – Alexander Temple


	5. Holy Ground

When I woke up, I was in a cave-like cell under the ground. I was on a mattress on the ground. The walls were old stones with water dripping down them. There was an iron cell door with that Vatican Crest on it. The only thing besides the mattress was a blanket and a toilet in the corner as well as a small mirror. The floor was just as damp as the walls. The only light was a dim light from outside the cell and the only sounds I could hear were the dripping of the water from the walls.

I felt so weak and could hardly sit up. It was obvious that the Vatican had injected me with holy water and kidnapped me to Rome. They got their wish at the end and now I was their prisoner. I tried to use my powers to open the door, but nothing happened. I do not know if it was because I was so weak or not. I tried screaming that I was kidnapped but this was to no avail as no one could hear me.

Even when the guards came with food, they would not look at me or say anything. I tried pleading that this was wrong and even against the law. I begged them to let me leave. They were just silent and pushed the food under the iron cell door.

I missed mom and I missed Emma. I knew she was an angel, but she was my best friend. I was certain that she would never allow this to happen. The truth is I felt so alone in this cell. I cried because it was so quiet and there was absolutely nothing to do. In a way, I felt like an animal in a cage.

When I woke up, I saw an old man holding a light. It was the Pope.

“ So young, so innocent looking and yet can bring a hundred years of her father's dominance on Earth,” he said

“ Let me go!” I shouted

“ I cannot do this little one. You are Satan's spawn and the general of his army. You are dangerous?”

I tried once again to use my demonic powers and the Pope seemed to know this. He told me that I am under holy ground and my powers are very limited or nullified here. He told me that not even Satan could find me here!

“ Am I to be here forever,” I asked

“ No. There is a ritual you can do. You can denounce Satan and disown himself as a father at Calvary. The holy site where Jesus died for our sins. When you have denounced Satan, you will be baptized once again and part of the family of God. This ritual has to be voluntary and has to be something you want to do. I will let you here to think about it.”

One thing that I knew was that the Church was afraid of me. I also knew that I had to stay strong as this captivity would be very hard. I remembered once when I really loved God and was proud that I was a Catholic. I was only a teenage girl and locked under the ground and being held captive by the very Church I once loved. Where was God now? Maybe if I did this ritual, I could get my old life back. No one would be afraid of me or hate me. No one would try to kill me.

As I was in the middle of my thoughts, Emma appeared. She now had the appearance of an angel. She had a white tunic on and flowers in her hair and beautiful white wings. I smiled at her and told her I was so happy to see her. She did not look pleased and did not smile. She looked around the cell and mumbled that she thought they would take care of me. She continued looking and gave me a hug whispering that she did not think it was as bad as this. I smiled and told her that the Pope himself was here and offered me a ritual that would make me a normal girl again. This bought a tear to Emma's face as she warned me that the ritual would be dangerous for me.

“ The Pope must have forgotten to tell you something,” she explained, “ The ritual that he is talking about has never been tried before. The fact is that it could be very painful for you. Like an exorcism, no one can take the demonic gens from you! No one can take the demon spirit from you. Your Dad is Satan! You are a demon. As your friend, just think about doing this ritual. It would most likely kill you!”

Emma told me she would be back, but she begged me to think about the ritual. She told me that the Vatican should help me use my powers for good and help me to serve God, not lock me in a cell that was bad for my health and my mind. She hoped she could help me while I was here.

I had so much to think about while Emma was gone. Emma said that the Pope forgot to tell me that the ritual would kill me. I doubted that he forgot to tell me. The Pope knew that if I did this ritual, that he could not loose. Either I would not be a demon or I would die. In the end, I would no longer be a problem for him.

I felt some anger build up in me as I thought that so many people wanted to kill me. I walked around the room and was cursing everyone that wanted me dead. When I looked in the mirror, I could see that my eyes were red and my skin was a bit red. It didn't scare me like it once did. In fact, I realized that despite being under some holy place in a damp cell, I was still weak but not as weak as when I woke up in this cell. I could now stand up. This was something positive and I had to find the small things in life that were going well for me.

I sat down on the mattress and was cold. Why did they not give me any blankets? They had me locked in this cell as I was some animal. They kidnapped a teenage girl and this must have been against some law. Was mom looking for me or did the Vatican hurt her? All this did not help my anger. I thought of a warm fire so it would not be so cold and before I knew it, a small fire appeared in the middle of the cell. This made me smile as It showed that I was getting stronger! I had some powers.

Later Emma showed up again in the cell. She was surprised to see a fire. I tried to joke and ask her if she had any marshmallows

“You have to be serious,” She responded, “ Because you are deep under a holy place, you are not even supposed to have powers. This will only make the Vatican more afraid of you.”

“Maybe they will set me free!”

“ You do not understand,” Emma pleaded. “As God's representative here on earth, I am bound as an angel to obey the Pope. The Pope instructed me to convince you to do the ritual or denounce Satan”

“But you said that it would kill me!”

“ Yes, just like I said that you are not supposed to have powers here. If you do not do the ritual, the church has more extreme ways. The Vatican does not want the child of Satan on earth”

“ What is the other thing they would do?”

“ I will show you the next time I come!”

I told Emma that I was sure my mom would be looking for me or even Satan. He helped me from the Church when the exorcism nearly killed me. Emma sighed and reminded me that Satan could not find me here. I was hidden under the holy ground. She told me that the Vatican sent my mother to a secluded convent. She would spend the rest of her life there in isolation with no contact with any other human being. It was a punishment for agreeing to be the mother of Satan's child. My mother was expected to repent for the rest of her life and even pray for my destruction.

Emma went and I just sat in a corner thinking. Why did things become so complicated? I closed my eyes and remembered what my life used to be like before the demonic side of me came. I lived like any normal girl. I was treated like a princess by mom and the man I thought was my dad. We did things as other families did. We went to the mall. We went to see Disney films. We went to the zoo. I was a happy girl. I had no worries or problems. I even loved the school and I had Emma as a friend. Of course, I did not know she was an angel. She was my best friend! I loved going to church and especially singing.

I had so many dreams. I wanted to be a nun and a bride of Jesus. I wanted to help the people in the world that were not as lucky as me.

Now things were so complicated. I found out that I was the child of Satan. Emma was an angel! I killed the man I thought was my dad and a few priests. My mom was now locked in some convent being punished for having me! I was in a damp cell deep under some holy site. The future did not look good.

I no longer had dreams

I fell asleep

When I woke up again, Emma was sitting there. I looked at how beautiful she looked like an angel. She was holding a dagger. I asked her was she here to kill me.

“ Remember I told you of the alternative to the ritual?” Emma asked as she showed the dagger, “This is the dagger of Saint Michael. This dagger has one use. It has the power to kill the child of Satan, and not only your body but also the soul!”

A chill went down my spine. I told Emma that it was good that she had it. Emma looked at me and told me her job was to get me to denounce Satan. She told me that she would ask me to denounce my dad when she visited me the next day. If I denounce Satan and all he stands for, then maybe I did not need to do any ritual.

When Emma went, I sat down on the mattress. Emma was right. If I denounced my dad and disowned him as a Dad, then maybe my life would be easier. Maybe I would be a normal teenager again and people would not be so afraid of me.

However, the big question was who were the evil ones? Yes, I was the daughter of Satan. This being said, the fact is that I would not have changed if I was let alone. Emma was teaching me how to use my powers for good. This was not good enough for others. Since I found out who I really was and other people found out, there has been a hunt against me. People did not know me and they were afraid of me.

People thought that because I was Satan's daughter, they had a license to kill me. Even the Vatican was evil. They locked me in this cell and wanted me to do a ritual that would kill me. They locked my mom up as a punishment. They even had a dagger that would kill me.

What if I did denounce Satan? Would the Vatican still insist on the ritual? Would they still use the dagger? Would they keep me locked here or in some convent?

Why was Satan considered so evil? He did not tell me to do evil things! He did not lock me up or try to kill me. He said he is considered evil because he did not believe in sin. People could do what they wanted as long as they did not hurt others. It was God and his Church that was evil. They kidnapped me and want me dead. God was the evil one for allowing this!

Emma showed herself the next day and asked me to denounce Satan,

I looked at her and answered, “ You are the only friend I have. Imagine an angel and the child of Satan are best friends. I hope you will respect me for what I have decided. I denounce God and all he stands for! I denounce his evil Church and all its members! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF SATAN.!”

When I said this, the cell shook and some stones fell. Emma raised her arm and used her powers to throw me against the cell wall. I was in shock! Now Emma was against me.

She told me that she had no choice.

We started fighting and using our powers against each other. I was doing my best to defend myself and not harm Emma. She was my friend. I did not understand why she wanted to fight or hurt me. We were throwing each other against walls and kicking and punching each other. I was in tears and begged her to stop. She said she had to follow orders.

I stopped fighting and sat on the ground. I told Emma that she was my friend and I would not hurt her. She used her powers so these green plants came from the floor and they wrapped themselves around me so I could not move.

Emma sat in front of me and showed me the dagger of Saint Micheal. She told me to denounce Satan

“ SATAN IS MY FATHER.!!”

Then Emma started crying and said she was told that if I did not deny Satan, she was ordered to stab me with the dagger.

I whispered that I was happy she was the one that would finish all this.

Emma lifted the dagger in the air and pointed it down at me. I looked at it and got ready for the pain that it would inflict.

Then Emma lowered the dagger and cried. She said she could not kill me. I was her best friend.

Before I could say anything, Emma stabbed herself with the dagger.

**To be continued. Look forward to the conclusion of this story!**

_**Share and comment. You can also follow me to get notifications when I update. I love keeping in contact with people that comment or follow me. Thank you – Alexander Temple** _


	6. To Rule the World

Emma was told by the Pope to kill me. She had me tied down and was ready to stab me with the dagger of Saint Micheal and then she could not do what she was ordered. We were more than an angel and a demon, we were best friends. Emma could not kill her best friend and ended up taking her own life.

I held her body and cried. I did not consider this a suicide. The Vatican ordered her to kill me. They forced her to sacrifice her own life because she could not kill her best friend. In my eyes, the Vatican had her blood on their hands. The strange thing was that the Vatican thought that I was evil. Yet they were the ones that locked me up and wanted me dead. They were the ones that locked my mom up in some convent. They were the ones that had an angel's blood on their hands!

I was sad and in despair. I looked at the iron gates that were locking me in the cell and they suddenly sprang open. I started walking out through narrow passageways. I could see that every step I took left a footprint of fire. This fire spread as I walked. I made my way up to the surface and found myself in some corner of the Vatican. It was an old chapel. Some priests were there and held a cross up. The crosses did not make me weak. In fact, I was feeling stronger and stronger.

I remembered the nightmare I used to have of me walking out of a Church that was burning and falling down. This was now a reality as I walked out of this small church. It was crumbling down around me and in flames. I knew that some priests and nuns died during this, but I also knew it was them that helped hold me captive for a long time.

I became known all over the world. It was a huge scandal that the Vatican kidnapped a teenage girl and held her in a damp cell for so long. I told the press that they also kidnapped Emma and killed her. I know this was a white lie, but the press went wild when I told them. Never before has the Vatican been in such a scandal and hated by so many. It was like they lost whatever respect they had from people and the majority considered the Vatican as an evil organization.

I found mom, and let her move back to me. This gave the media more to write about. Not only did they kidnap me (and Emma), but they locked my mom away in a convent where she was isolated and tortured. The Vatican was hated more. I must admit that the Vatican did their best to tell the world that I was the daughter of Satan, but no one believed this. 

I spent the rest of my teenage years living with mom. This was not easy as mom was not the same as she was. She was little more than a shell of her former self. She never spoke or wanted to do anything. Satan made sure that we had enough money so a nurse could take care of mom and I could go to the best schools.

Satan was a good dad. He visited me every weekend where we would be together. I never saw him do any evil or wish anything bad on people. He was like any normal dad. The difference was that he showed me what powers I had and how to use them. He told me that there were no sins but people being selfish. He taught me that God created humans, and they had so many flaws.

When I was nearly 30, I had my own TV show. It was a show that was seen all over the world and I was considered one of the most influential and powerful women in the world. The concept of the show was easy. People would come with life-threatening sickness or mental disorders that gave them a horrible life. I used my powers to heal them and then we would talk about how they could start living a happy life. This was probably the happiest period of my life as I was doing something Emma wanted me to do. I was using my demonic powers for something good.

I loved fame and the influence that it gave me. The world was by now a different place than it was when I was a child. The Vatican never recovered from the scandal of kidnapping me (and Emma). The Catholic churches were mostly were empty and if the Pope had anything to say, no one listened.

My dad was very proud of me.

Of course, there were still rumors that I was Satan's daughter and I lost count on how many tried to kill me. I was responsible for many deaths, but in reality, this was all done in self-defense. I was no longer afraid of being hunted and considered it a fact of life.

I shocked many when I admitted in an interview that I was the daughter of Satan. This shocked many people. My TV show was canceled. However I defended myself by asking when people prayed to God for better health or a happier life, they were ignored. I explained that when I healed people, that the power came through my demonic side.

I may have lost my show, but people were interested in the fact that I was the daughter of Satan. They listened to me when I explained the image of Satan and demons were created by the Vatican throughout history and helped by Hollywood. I was not evil. I helped thousands of people and this cannot be bad. I listened to people that had problems and helped them. This was more than what God has done!

I told people that Satan does not have 600 rules and we do not need to ask him for forgiveness. There was only one sin that people could commit and that was hurting another person. This gave me the opportunity to say God wanted us to think we were sinners. It was his and his Church's method of controlling us.

It took some years of explaining all this. However, people began to understand and accept what I was saying. The empty Catholic Churches were now being filled by the Church of Satan. This trend became quicker when more and more celebrities became Satanists.

I decided to run for president. I had fun campaigning and my promise would be freedom in people's lives and the way they thought. My campaigning was stopped when mom died. I did not grieve or feel sorry. I was happy that she was finally at peace after a life that was destroyed by the Vatican. I buried mom beside Emma's grave. This was a holy site within the Satanist Church and I often visited it trying to speak with Emma.

I would never get a friend like Emma was. I missed her every day!

I was now elected as the president and this was the dawn of a new day for the human race. The strange this is that a new Pope was elected on the same day I was elected as president. This pope was something new. He was young and popular and I could see he was a man of God.

I was doing good as a president. The country was rich and it was safe. People were happier. The only problem was that the country was never so divided. Half the people loved me and half the people hated me. This split towns and cities. It split communities and it split families. This was not so good. Just mentioning my name was enough for a family fight and even a riot. I did my best at being a president, but I could not control what people thought of me. I could not stop the division or the hatred in the country!

People could have everything that they wanted. The economy could be great and everyone had access to health and education. This was not enough. If a country as split then this was a ticking bomb. I could sit in the president's office every day and see the split between the Christians and Satanists become worse. We may have come a long way that Satanism was no longer something tabu, but Christians still thought we were evil.

The new Pope did not help this. He was extremely popular and the Catholic Church was experiencing a revival. This was despite me reminding people that it was them that kidnapped me and held me as a captive. The Pope replied in a charming way that this was the past. He warned people that I have deceived people in believing Satanism is good. He warned that Satan was the enemy of God and wanted to rule the Earth. People could see that Satan's daughter was now the president, so many believed the Pope that I was doing my father's work.

I could see how bad things became when Christians destroyed the burial monument of Emma and my mother. I Sat in my office all day in tears and sad about the terror attack. How could anyone destroy the burial place of the two people who were the best people that ever lived? It made me think that the world needed Emma. I needed Emma! She would know how to heal the growing hatred in the world.

The Pope did not help. He called on Christian countries to start a crusade that would get rid of Satanism!

So here I was with my military. Our country would go to war!

Little did I know that this war would be a long war, that would destroy the earth and cause misery and destruction. Little did I know that this war would wake God up and Jesus would come and defeat us.

Little did I know that when Jesus would defeat me, I would know that my father deceived me. I did his work to divide the humans that would lead to the final war. In my last hours, I was dying in pain while Emma was at my side holding my hand. Jesus looked down at me and said Evilness would be destroyed.

I looked at Jesus as he was hoping I would finally denounce my father and ask for forgiveness.

Emma held my hand and with my last breath, I said, “You are my best friend! However, I know who I am. I am Satan's Daughter!”

**The End**

_**Share and comment. You can also follow me to get notifications when I update. I love keeping in contact with people that comment or follow me. Thank you – Alexander Temple** _


End file.
